1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of a DC-DC converter circuit used, for example, in a power supply unit, an electro-optic device including the DC-DC converter circuit, and an electronic device including the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
For example, a DC-DC converter (DC-voltage converter) having a voltage control circuit and a plurality of unit boosting circuits has been proposed as a DC-DC converter included in the above devices. In the DC-DC converter, the plurality of unit boosting circuits are connected in series between a DC power supply and an output terminal. The voltage control circuit allows all of the unit boosting circuits to perform discharging after allowing the unit boosting circuits, the number of which is determined by a command signal, to perform charging or allowing the unit boosting circuits, the number of which is determined by a command signal to stop charging (see JP-A-2007-195345).
However, in the above-described related art, in the case where a DC-DC converter is subjected to intermittent operation at predetermined time intervals, electric charges stored in a capacitor included in the DC-DC converter may be released when the DC-DC converter is not operating. Accordingly, the capacitor needs to be charged in the case of restarting the operation of the DC-DC converter, resulting in a technical problem that electrical power consumption is increased in the DC-DC converter.